1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a apparatus and method for mounting a piston in a cylinder block of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An insertion operation for inserting a piston into a cylinder bore formed in a cylinder block has to be executed in a state in which a diameter of a piston ring is reduced. Hence, a method for temporarily inserting the piston into a dedicated guide tube portion while the diameter of the piston ring is reduced, positioning the guide tube portion with the cylinder bore, and then pushing out the piston from the guide tube portion to insert it into the cylinder bore has been proposed (PLT 1).
When the positions of the guide tube portion and cylinder bore have a gap, the piston cannot be satisfactorily inserted into the cylinder bore. Hence, with the method described in PLT 1, the guide tube portion and cylinder bore are temporarily positioned by moving the guide tube portion or cylinder block. Then, using a chuck which contacts inner circumferential surfaces of the guide tube portion and cylinder bore, the guide tube portion and cylinder bore are coaxially positioned (centering). In this state, by pressing the guide tube portion against the upper surface of the cylinder block, the guide tube portion is fixed, and the piston is then inserted into the cylinder bore.